The Perils of Bright Moon
by QueenAngella
Summary: Right after the Horde lands in Etheria, a young queen, Angella, faces many obstacles, and finds love with a young warrior, Micah.
1. Perils of Bright Moon

# Perils of Bright Moon

The quiet peace-loving planet of Etheria was in no way prepared when the evil Horde decided to enter their atmosphere and take over.Without the technology and knowledge of fighting skills, it didn't take long for the Horde to invade and take over many kingdoms and cities.Etheria was a place of magic, and that was what the Horde wanted to continue their dictatorship of the universe.Powerful magic was locked in all sorts of places, some of them secret to even the inhabitants of Etheria.

One such magical place was the Kingdom if Bright Moon.King Zandor and Queen Isabella ruled the kingdom and refused to let the Horde take over their home.For years they had lived in peace, raising two young daughters, Princess Angella and Princess Hope.Zandor lead his strong royal army through many battles, but his bravery led to his downfall when he was seriously injured in battle.Isabella and his fellow soldiers carried the king back to Castle Bright Moon where Zandor called for his eldest daughter, Angella.Angella, a blond haired blue eyed beauty with huge angel like wings entered the room where the castle's physicians worked to try to save her father.

"Leave me alone!" cried the king."Let me speak to my daughter alone".

The physicians left reluctantly.Isabella left the room in tears, fearing the worst.Her younger daughter, Hope, just ten years old, clung to her.

Angella kneeled down at her father's bedside.Zandor placed his hand on her cheek, which were stained with her tears and said to her, "Angella, the time has come.You must promise me that you'll take my place on the throne and never let the Horde take over Castle Bright Moon."

"Father.No", cried Angella.The nineteen-year-old did not want to accept the fact that her father was going to die.

"Angella, it is too late for me.You are the queen of Bright Moon and you'll be a good one.You must lead the people to fight against the Horde.I feel you have the strength and courage", said Zandor.

"I'll try, Father", sobbed Angella.

"You'll do, not try.Farewell, my daughter.Take care of your mother and sister for me.I love you", said Zandor, as he closed his eyes and passed away.

Angella laid her head on her father's chest and cried.She had no idea what the future would hold for her.She knew that one day she would become queen, but the time was too soon.She wasn't prepared to rule the kingdom of Bright Moon.

The next few weeks were pretty quiet around Bright Moon as the residents mourned the loss of King Zandor, but welcomed young Queen Angella to the throne.Isabella, the queen mother, stood by Angella and gave her support.Angella had to grow up fast and the responsibility was weighing heavily on her shoulders.She did not want to let her father down.She was confident in her royal guard and its captain, Avery.Avery led the army in keeping the kingdom safe from the Horde.Angella was worried that the Horde would soon learn of her father's death and take full advantage of the situation.

The Horde did launch an attack, and Avery was remarkable as he led the royal army in preventing them from entering the castle grounds.Angella prayed to the three Etherian moons in giving her the courage and strength to protect her home.When the guards returned, Avery came into the castle in a panic.He carried his son, Micah, in his arms.Micah, a young warrior not much older than Angella, had been badly injured.Angella couldn't help but notice how handsome the young man was with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.His injuries were similar to her father, and she prayed that Avery would not lose his son.When the Castle's medical staff was not tending to him, Angella stood by Micah's bedside and waited for the young man to wake up.

If the Horde was not enough of an obstacle, Angella's sister, Princess Hope suddenly came down with some mysterious illness.The medical staff tried their best to care for her, but they had no idea what was causing her to become so weak.Angella was soon caring for both Micah and her sister.Hope was too weak to even talk, and she was burning up.Angella feared she was going to lose her if they didn't find out what was wrong.

One night, Angella was in Micah's room, using a damp cloth to clean his wounds on his forehead.The warrior stirred and awoke to see Angella standing over him.Angella just smiled.

Micah turned his head to face her and asked,"Are you an angel?"

"No, I am Queen Angella of Bright Moon.You were badly injured in battle, and I have been taking care of you", said Angella, liking his comment.

"You look too young to be a queen.I thought I was dead.You look beautiful enough to be an angel", said Micah.

"Thank you, but you are not dead.You are in the castle, and I think you are going to be alright", said Angella.

Micah took his hand and raised it to touch Angella's.Angella felt a spark between them as she smiled and held it.

"Thank you, your majesty", Micah said weakly.

"Please, call me Angella.It was my pleasure, and I am glad to see you finally awake", said Angella.

"How is my father?Is he okay?" asked Micah.

"Your father is fine.He carried you to the castle, and I think I'd better tell him you're going to be okay", said Angella.

"Could you stay a few more minutes?" asked Micah.

"I would, but I must go see how my sister is doing", said Angella, as she started to get up and leave.

"Why?What is wrong with her?" asked Micah.

Angella turned away from Micah to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.She finally said, "Hope is very sick, and nobody knows what is wrong with her.I am afraid she'll die if nobody can help her".

Micah tried to sit up, but Angella rushed over and said, "Easy, Micah, you need to relax."

"I'd like to help.I am sure somebody must know", said Micah.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid by the time we find out what her illness is, it will be too late," said Angella.

"Angella, you helped me.Now I feel I must help you.Please let me help her.I'll go out and start asking people.Somebody has got to know and might be able to find a cure", said Micah.

Angella stood up and said, "I'd like that.When you get better, maybe we could venture out of Bright Moon and ask some of the older residents".

"You have my word, and please come back and see me", said Micah.

"I will", said Angella, as she turned and walked out of the room.

Princess Hope was stabilized and Angella prayed that there would be that glimmer of hope that she might make it.She was not getting better, but at least she was not getting any worse.Micah improved quickly after he had woken up and soon joined Angella by Hope's bedside to pray for her recovery.Hope turned to see Micah standing beside Angella and was a little shocked that there was a stranger in the room.

"Angella, who is he?" asked Hope, weakly.

"This is Micah, son of Avery, captain of our royal guard.He wants to help you get better", said Angella.

"How?" asked Hope.

"We are going to find out.You will get better.I promise.There is a glimmer of hope, and I will hang onto it", said Angella.

Hope closed her eyes and fell asleep.Angella gently brushed away the blond hair that was in Hope's eyes and kissed her lightly on her forehead.Micah put his arm around Angella's shoulder to give her support.

Later that night, Micah and Angella decided to go out and seek answers for a cure for Princess Hope.The three Etherian moons were full and casted enough light so they could see where they were going.They wandered into nearby woods that seemed to generate a source of magic.Angella marveled at the beautiful trees and plant life, as she grabbed a hold of Micah's arm.

"I wonder if this is Whispering Woods that my mother used to tell us about.I heard it was a very magical place that warded off any evil.It is so beautiful", said Angella.

"Indeed it is.If the legend is true, then we must be safe", said Micah, as he looked into Angella's eyes.

Angella smiled at Micah and kept walking deeper into the woods.They wandered into a clearing, where Micah turned and faced Angella.

"Wow, the moonlight really brings out the color in your eyes.You look so beautiful tonight", said Micah.

Angella blushed a little and said, "Thank you".

Angella and Micah gazed into each other's eyes and started to lean toward each other, almost about to touch lips, when they heard somebody shout from beyond.

"Look out!" cried a voice.

Angella and Micah both turned and saw a woman in a red outfit and hat heading right toward them on a broom.Micah grabbed Angella and they both hit the ground.The woman crashed right into a tree just behind them.Micah got up quickly, a little embarrassed that he was lying right on top of Angella.They both rushed over to the woman.

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" asked Angella.

The woman seemed a little dazed, as she sat up and held her head.Her broom stood up and held his back, winching in pain.The woman them stood up and looked up at Angella and Micah.

"Oh deary my, Queen Angella, I am so sorry.I almost hit you", said the woman.

"You know who I am?' asked Angella.

"Why of course, you're the queen of Bright Moon.I knew your parents when they were the rulers.It is such a pleasure to finally meet you face to face", said the woman.

"And you are?" asked Angella.

The woman reached her hand out, and Angella shook it, "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself.I am Madam Razz and this is my friend, Broom.We live in the Whispering Woods".

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madam Razz.This is my friend, Micah", said Angella.

Madam Razz shook Micah's hand and said, "Oh, such handsome company to escort the queen".

Micah smiled and said, "Thank you, I it a pleasure to meet you, Madam".

Broom finally was able to stand straight up and said, "Madam, this is the 3rd time tonight we have crashed.When will ever perfect our landings".

Angella and Micah looked at Broom in shock.Micah asked, "Wow, I didn't expect you to talk, much less be walking around."

"Of course, I talk.I can walk and talk better than I can fly", said Broom.

Micah and Angella looked at each and laughed.

"So, your majesty, what brings you into the Whispering Woods?" asked Madam Razz.

"We were searching for anybody that might be able to help us find a cure for my sister.She is very ill and we do not know what is wrong with her", said Angella.

"Princess Hope is sick.Oh, deary my, what is wrong with her?" asked Madam Razz.

"She is running a very high fever, and sleeps most of the day.She is very weak.I am so scared she might die", said Angella.

"The doctors have ran all sorts of rests on her and still have not found what she has", said Micah.

"Hmm, maybe you could run some more of those symptoms by me.Be specific.I have been around for a very long time and I might have heard of the illness she has and might be able to help you", said Madam Razz.

"Oh, if you knew that would be great", said Angella.

"She is not kidding about being around for a while.I am sure she has heard of just about anything this planet has", said Broom.

"Okay, Queen Angella, what other things does you sister have?" asked Madam Razz.

"Well, besides the fever, she is very pale and is breaking out in little red spots", said Angella.

"Oh, deary my", cried Madam Razz.

"What?Do you know what is wrong with her?" asked Angella.

"I am afraid it sounds like the Forever Slumber.We thought we had gotten rid of it years ago, but I bet the Horde disturbed some of the balance on this planet and woke it up again.Oh, the poor dear", said Madam Razz.

"Is she going to die?" asked Angella, he voice starting to quiver. 

Micah put his arm around Angella, and asked, "Do you know of a cure for this disease?"

"Oh, there is a cure, let me remember", said Madam Razz.

"Oh, Madam, please remember.We must find the cure.I will be forever grateful to you if you can help my sister.I cannot lose her", said Angella.

Madam Razz put her finger to her temple and started brainstorming."Hmm, let me see.I know it.It will come to me in a minute".

Angella closed her eyes and leaned into Micah, and laid her head on his shoulder.Micah stroked her blond hair trying to comfort her.

Madam suddenly exclaimed, "Ah Ha, I got it.The roots of the sea orchid".

"Really?Where can we find this sea orchid?" asked Angella.

"It grows only in one place and that is one the shore near the town of Bayworth", said Madam Razz.

"Bayworth, we must go there", said Angella.

"Oh, be careful.That town is run by the Horde and if they see you, they will capture you", said Madam Razz.

"I don't care.I'll do anything to help my sister.This is our only chance and we must go", said Angella.

"I am with you, Angella.I won't rest until we find that orchid", said Micah.

"Thank you, Micah, I don't know what I would do without you", said Angella, looking up into his eyes.

Madam Razz turned to Broom and said quietly, "I think love is about to bloom here.The magic between them is very strong".

Madam Razz, Broom, Queen Angella, and Micah all ventured out of Whispering Woods and toward the town of Bayworth.They were on the town's edge when they noticed that Horde troopers filled the area.They stayed low behind some shrubbery, scanning the area, looking to see if there was a way they could get near the shore without being noticed.

"What do we do now?" asked Micah.

"Not sure, let me think", said Angella, her hands placed on either side of her head.

"Maybe a magic spell would do", said Madam Razz.

"Wait, that is it.Micah, could you find the orchid with Madam Razz and Broom and I'll take care of the Horde", said Angella.

"Angella, I will not leave you.It is far too dangerous", said Micah.

"Micah, please do as I say.I know what I am doing", said Angella.

"I'm sorry, my queen.I will get that orchid.I guess I don't understand everything about you yet", said Micah.

"It's okay, Micah.I will be okay", said Angella.

Micah, Madam Razz, and Broom took off the walk around the shrubbery, hoping to find a way to sneak onto the shore.

Angella looked up at the three moons and said to herself, "I know I am inexperienced, but I hope this works".

Angella raised her hands in the air and spread her wings.She looked up the moons and cried, "By the power of Etherian moons, I command you to give me the strength and courage to fight this evil."

Suddenly, light started to form around Angella, as she felt the magic penetrate her.She aimed her arms at the Horde troopers and blasted a few of them that were closest to her.The robots were destroyed, but it alerted the others, and they started to charge Angella.

"It is Queen Angella.Is she foolish or what?" asked one of the troopers.

"I don't know, but Hordak would be pleased with her capture", said another trooper.

Queen Angella started shooting out rays of light from her hands, taking out the troopers that were charging her.She took her wings and lifted herself into the air, where she had a much better shot from the air.

Micah stopped and started at Angella in amazement, "Oh, wow, she is more amazing than I thought".

"Yes, I know, but we must get that orchid while she keeps them busy", said Madam Razz, giving Micah a slight push to keep him moving.

Micah wandered onto the sandy shoreline and saw a patch green orchids growing in an area with other vegetation.

"I think I found it", said Micah.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?This is Horde territory", said a voice.

Micah, Madam Razz, and Broom turned around and saw a few troopers standing on the beach ready to open fire.

"Oh, deary my, I must think of something", said Madam Razz.

"Hurry!" cried Broom.

Micah faced the troopers."We only came for one thing.Just let us get it and we'll leave you alone", he said.

"Ha, never, you fool.You would make a fine addition to Hordak's slave crew", said trooper, as he fired a shot at him.

Micah was quick, as he dropped to the ground and rolled, avoiding the shot.He began to taunt the robots, he ran in circles, dodging their weapons.

Madam Razz began to wiggle her fingers and chant, "Razzle dazzle, wiggle waggle, with just a wink, let's make them troopers sink".

Light began to sparkle from Madam Razz's fingers and the troopers sank into the sand, until they were waist deep.

"Good work, Madam, that is the first time I have seen a spell work on your first attempt", said Broom.

"I guess I am starting to reach my peak", said Madam.

"Yeah, four hundred years should be enough practice for you", said Broom.

Micah got up and dusted himself off."Thanks, Madam.I didn't know how long I would have to keep dodging their shots", he said.

"Anything for you, handsome", said Madam, smiling at Micah.

Micah blushed and then headed toward the patch of orchids.

Micah was about to pull out one of the orchids when he was suddenly hit with something that stunned him.He fell to the ground.

"Oh deary my, Micah!" cried Madam Razz.

"Don't think you can get away so fast", said a voice.

Madam Razz and Broom turned around and saw a group of Horde troopers standing around them, aiming their weapons at them.

"Surrender, old hag, or suffer the consequences", said one of the troopers.

"Old hag, why you piece of rusted tin", said Madam Razz, he fists squeezed tightly.

"Leave them alone", cried a voice.

Queen Angella landed behind the troopers.They turned around and fired at her, but she held out her hands and cloud of light blocked their shots.She then attacked back with a ray of light and blasted all the troopers to pieces.After the troopers were all destroyed, Angella ran over to Micah who was unconscious.

"Oh, Micah, please be alright.I need you", said Angella, as she knelt by his side and held his head in her arms.

Micah seemed unresponsive.Angella leaned down and gently touched her lips to lips to hers, giving him a kiss.He then woke up, and smiled.

"Oh, Micah, I am so glad you're okay", said Angella, smiling.

"I'd be shot again if I knew this would happen", said Micah.

Angella gently hit him in the shoulder with her free hand and said, "You don't need to be shot."

Angella leaned down again and kissed Micah.He kissed her back.

Madam Razz and Broom approached them."Okay, you two, I think we'd better get that orchid back to Bright Moon.It is almost light outside".

"Yes, let's go", said Angella.

"We can fly this time.It will be much faster", said Madam Razz.

"Yeah, but what about me?" asked Micah.

"Ride on Broom with me", said Madam Razz.

"I have never flown on a broom before.I don't know", said Micah.

"Oh, don't worry.I promise Broom will take it easy and not crash into anything", said Madam Razz.

Angella stood up and help Micah to his feet.Micah turned toward Madam Razz and said, "The flying part was not what scared me".

"Don't worry, Micah.I'll be right behind them and catch you if you should fall", said Angella.

"Well, in that case, let's go", said Micah, giving Angella a mischievous grin.

It was just about dawn when Queen Angella, Micah, Madam Razz, and Broom arrived at Castle Bright Moon.An angry Isabella and Avery greeted them at the door.

Isabella rushed over to Angella and put both her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Angella, where have you been?We have been so worried about you".

"We have some of our guards out looking for you both", said Avery.

"What were you doing sneaking off with Micah in the middle of the night?" asked Isabella.

"We weren't sneaking off together", said Micah.

"Micah, I trusted you better.What were doing with my daughter?" asked Isabella, as she shot Micah a dirty look.

"Mother, it is not Micah' fault.We went to Whispering Woods where Madam Razz and Broom helped us a find a cure for Hope.Micah was helping me", said Angella.

"Madam Razz, it has been a while since I have seen you", said Isabella, as her anger started to fade and she shook Madam Razz's hand.

"Oh, yes, the last time I saw Angella, she was just a child.She has grown up to be a very lovely young woman", said Madam Razz.

"Yes, that is what I am afraid of", said Isabella, as she turned and glared at Micah.

Avery was lecturing his son as well."Micah, I was so worried about you.You should have told me where you going.You could have put the queen in danger", he said.

"Father, I didn't know where we were going, but I had to help Angella find a sure for her sister", said Avery.

"You shouldn't have gone and put your life in danger", said Avery.

"Yes, I should have.I care about Angella", said Micah.

"Son, she is the queen of Bright Moon.Don't set yourself up for a heart break", said Avery.

Micah sighed and turned to look at Angella who was getting the same talk from her mother.

"Mother, Micah helped me get the cure for Hope.Please, let us just drop this and give Hope the cure.She is dying for god's sake and all you want to do is lecture me for running off with Micah", said Angella, her voice filled with anger.

"Angella, we will discuss this later.I am glad you found a cure, but please be careful.Avery is a great friend, but I don't know Micah and I don't want to see you get hurt", said Isabella.

"Mother, don't worry about me.I will be fine", said Angella.

That day, Madam Razz used the kitchen in the castle to grind the roots so they could be mixed into a liquid.She then took the glass and went upstairs and into Hope's room, where Isabella, Angella, and Micah were waiting.

"Here it is.It might not taste great, but it will work some miracles for you, deary", said Madam Razz, as she walked over to Hope's bed.

"Will this cure me?" asked Hope, weakly.

"I can't promise you anything, but we won't know until you drink it", said Madam Razz, as she held the glass up to Hope's lips.

Hope took a tiny sip and quickly pulled her head back, making a face.

"I know it is awful, deary, but you must drink the whole glass", said Madam Razz.

Hope took another sip, and then began to drink quickly.She was almost done when she pulled back again and made some gagging noises.

"You're almost done, Princess Hope.After this, you won't have to drink another until tomorrow", said Madam Razz.

"I have to drink this stuff again", said Hope.

"I am afraid so, but it will make you feel better", said Madam Razz.

Hope then took another sip and finished off the glass.She laid her head back down on her pillow.

Madam Razz turned to face Isabella, Angella, and Micah and said, "Let us let her get some sleep.If this stuff works, we'll see a big improvement by tomorrow morning".

"I hope you're right, Madam", said Angella.

"Thank you, Madam Razz", said Isabella.

Angella turned and walked out of the room, with Micah following her.Micah stopped in the hallway, and faced Angella.

"I should be going, Angella, but I will be around to see you again.Please take care", said Micah, as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Isabella walked out of the room and saw Micah kiss Angella."Go to your father, Micah.You had him worried sick last night", she said.

"I will Isabella.I'll see you later", said Micah, as he turned and walked down the hall.

Angella watched him walk away and disappear around the corner.She turned around and saw that her mother was staring at her.

"Tell me the truth, Angella.What is really going on between you and Micah?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know, Mother. I don't know how to explain it.Ever since I met him, I felt this strange connection.It is almost as this mystical force is pushing us together", said Angella.

"Micah is a handsome young man.I am sure he has girls all over him.Maybe he is the one, but please be careful.I don't want to see you get hurt", said Isabella.

"Don't worry about me, Mother", said Angella.

"That is my job to worry about you, Angella.You'll understand one day when you become a mother someday yourself", said Isabella.

"Goodnight, Mother.I'll see you tomorrow morning", said Angella, as she turned and walked away.

The next morning, her mother yelling awakened Angella.Fearing something was wrong, she crawled out of bed, and ran down the long hallways of Castle Bright Moon.She ran into Hope's room, where Isabella rushed over to her and gave her a big hug.

"You and Micah did it.Hope's fever has broke, and she is improving fast as we speak", said Isabella.

Angella pulled back and smiled.She looked over her mother's shoulder and saw that Hope was sitting up in her bed, looking much more lively than she had been the past few months.

"Oh, Hope", cried Angella, as she rushed to her sister's bedside and embraced her.

"Thank you, Angella.You and Micah are wonderful", said Hope, holding onto her older sister.

"Angella, I may not have liked the fact you went off into the woods alone with Micah, but you saved your little sister's life and I am grateful for that", said Isabella.

"Micah is a good friend, and he wanted to help.I would do anything for Hope", said Angella, standing up and facing her mother.

Isabella walked over and put one arm around Angella's shoulders and the other on Hope's shoulder."I love you both so much.I lost your father, and I don't want to lose either of you too", she said.

The next few days, Hope's condition improved, and after about a week of drinking the medicine, she was finally able to walk around.Angella stayed with her sister most of the time.She hadn't seen Micah in a few days and wondered why he hadn't come around.She began to worry.She wondered if her mother's comments had bothered him, and he was afraid to come around.

A party was held at Castle Bright Moon, and Hope was feeling well enough to walk around and socialize with the guests.Isabella was overjoyed at her younger daughter's recovery, but she was worried about Angella, as she noticed the young queen was rather quiet and just looked over one of the balconies overlooking the ballroom.Angella saw Micah was on the dance floor, hanging out with a bunch of young women. 

"You have feelings for Micah, don't you?" asked Madam Razz, as she came up from behind.

"I don't know.I thought there was something there, but maybe he was just using me for my title.Why else would a man want me?" asked Queen Angella, looking away from Madam Razz to hide her tears.

"Angella, look at me", said Madam Razz.

Angella turned around and faced Madam Razz.

"What?It is obvious he'd rather be with all those women down there.They all think he is some sort of hero for saving the princess.I thought he saw me for me, not my royal title", said Angella.

"Angella, stop it!I think you should talk to Micah first before you assume the worst.I only met him for a short time, and I did not get the feeling her was using you.I truly believe he really cares for you", said Madam Razz.

Angella turned and looked down at the dance floor.She saw Micah look up and make eye contact with her.He kept staring until one of the women grabbed his arm.Angella sighed and walked past Madam Razz and through a door that headed onto an outside balcony.

"Angella, where are you going?" asked Madam Razz.

"Outside.I need some fresh air to clear my head", said Angella, as she then shut the door behind her.

Angella had only been out on the balcony, looking over the castle grounds, when she heard the door open behind her.She assumed it was Madam Razz and said, "I'll be in when I am ready, Madam".

"I thought you might want some company", said a voice that did not belong to Madam Razz.

Angella turned around and saw Micah standing before her."Micah!" she exclaimed.

"I was looking all over for you at the party.I wanted to see you all last week, but my father really piled on the training.I guess he knew I'd take off to see you", said Micah.

"You looked like you were having fun out there on the dance floor", said Angella, sarcasm in her voice.

"Those girls.I just walked in, and they think I am some kind of hero for saving your sister.I want to spend this night with you", said Micah.

"I don't know what to think, Micah.I have never felt this way before about anybody.I am a little scared", said Angella, as she put her head down.

Micah walked over and placed his hand under her chin where he lifted her head, her eyes then looking into his own.

"You don't think I am scared.I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life the first time I saw you, but I worried you, queen of Bright Moon would never go for a guard captain's son", said Micah.

"Micah, don't be silly.I felt the same way about you too", said Angella.

Micah and Angella leaned in and touched lips, where they locked lips for a few seconds.Angella pulled away and took both of Micah's hands.

"Come on, we need to get away from everybody", said Angella.

Angella looked over where another balcony was and said to Micah, "I'll help you make it over to that balcony".

Angella climbed onto top if the railing and helped Micah onto it.They both jumped, but Angella had to catch Micah, since he did not quite make it.Angella just soared.She climbed over the railing and helped Micah over.

"Are you alright?" asked Angella.

"I'm fine.You just make it so easy", said Micah.

Angella and Micah kissed before she led him through the door, and into her bedroom.Angella held Micah's hand and led him over to the bed where she sat down first.They kissed some more.

Angella took both of hands and placed them on Micah's head.She pulled back and asked, "Micah, are you okay?You're shaking".

"I'm alright.I'll be fine", said Micah, as he started to kiss the nape of her neck.

Angella took her arms and wrapped them around Micah's shoulders.She lay down and pulled Micah down with her.He took his hands and placed them around her waist, gently sliding them upward.The door to the hallway suddenly opening interrupted the mood.Angella heard her mother's voice call out, "Angella, are you in here?"

Isabella walked in the room and saw Micah on top of Angella."Oh, my god!" she shrieked.

"Mother!" cried Angella, as Micah quickly got off her and stood up.

Isabella glared and Micah and said, "Micah, I think you had better leave".

"I will, Isabella", said Micah, as he leaned down and gave Angella a quick kiss before he rushed out the door.

Angella was angry as she stood up and confronted her mother."Mother, how could you treat Micah that way?" she asked.

"Angella, you are the queen of Bright Moon, and I will not have you behaving this way", said Isabella.

"Mother, nothing happened", said Angella.

"Something would have happened if I hadn't of walked in", said Isabella.

"What is something did happen?What could you do about it?I love Micah, and he loves me.I am an adult and I can make my own decisions.I am also the queen of this kingdom, and I can be with whoever I chose", cried Angella.

Isabella slapped Angella across the face and cried, "How dare you talk to me like that?You may be the queen, but I am still your mother.

Angella was too shocked to even talk, as she held her face where he mother had slapped her."Mother, how could you do that?" she asked.

"I am so sorry, Angella.I should not have done that.I was a little angry, that's all", said Isabella.

"Mother, why don't you like me being with Micah?He is the best thing that has happened to me since Father died.I love him so much, and I want to be with him", said Angella.

"Oh, Angella, I do like Micah.I just think you are too young, and I don't want to lose my little girl", said Isabella, as she touched Angella on the cheek.

"I am almost twenty years old.I have been forced to grow up fast since becoming the queen of Bright Moon.With Micah by my side, I feel so much at ease.I need him", said Angella.

"Angella, nobody should depend on anybody else", said Isabella.

"I don't rely on Micah, but everybody needs to be loved.When I first laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.Please, accept this.I need your blessing", said Angella.

"Angella, I want you to be happy, and if Micah makes you happy, then of course you have my blessing.Go.Be with him.He is a good man, and you would be a fool to let him go", said Isabella.

Angella smiled, hugged her mother, and said, "Thank you, Mother.I love you, and I promise I will never let you down."

"You haven't let me down yet, Angella.Now go find your man", said Isabella.

Angella smiled and walked outside onto the balcony.She looked out over the castle grounds and then spread her wings and took off into the night sky.

Micah was sitting quietly by himself by the small lake just outside of the castle.He looked up at the three Etherian moons and then put his head down in his hands.

"You sure look like you could use a friend", said a familiar voice behind him.

Micah turned around and saw Queen Angella standing before him.He quickly stood up and ran to her.He embraced Angella, and they kissed passionately under the moonlight sky.

Micah then pulled away and looked into Angella's eyes."What about your mother?" he asked.

"Mother has to accept us and she will.Nothing can keep me from you.I promise", said Angella.

"I love you, my queen", said Micah.

"I love you too, Micah.I want you to marry me", said Angella, smiling.

Micah seemed a little surprised and asked, "What?Marry you?"

"Micah, please say yes.I want you to be my king", said Angella.

Micah took his hands and placed them on either side of Angella's face.He looked into her eyes and said, "Yes, Queen Angella, I will marry you.Not to be king, but because I want to be with you."

"I want only one man to be my king, and I want him to you", said Angella.

Micah and Angella again touched lips and kissed.After spending some quality time alone outside, they decided they should head back into the castle and enjoy the rest of the party.Angella took Micah by the hand and led him to her throne.She stood before the guests.Isabella walked over to Angella.

Isabella looked at Micah and then hugged him."Oh, Micah, I am sorry I treated you the way I did.Take care of my daughter for me", she said.

"I will, Isabella.I promise", said Micah, smiling.

Angella looked at the guests and said, in her deep regal voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as queen of this kingdom, I have some very important news to share".

Angella then turned to her mother, who nodded her head in approval.Angella then announced,"Micah and I are going to be married".

The guests all cheered.Avery approached the throne, and hugged his son, Micah.

"Congratulations, Micah.I always wanted to have Angella be my daughter in law", said Avery.

Madam Razz and Broom walked up to Queen Angella and Micah.Madam took Angella's hands into her own and said,"I am so happy for you, deary.I had a feeling this was going to happen".

Angella and Micah wasted no time making preparations preparing for the wedding.They had a small, but elegant wedding at Castle Bright Moon, one month after they became engaged.Isabella stood proudly next to her daughter and son in law.Madam Razz and Broom just cried on each other's shoulders.Angella and Micah were both so nervous, and just wanted to get the ceremony over with.It wasn't until the reception, that they both loosened up and started to have fun.They spent most of their time on the dance floor, enjoying the company of being in each other's arms.

Angella laid her head on Micah's shoulder and said him,"How are you feeling, King Micah?"  
"King Micah.It is going to take a while for me to get used to that.I am feeling great.I just can't wait for tonight", said Micah, as he cracked a devilish smile at Angella.

"Neither can I.I'll show you how it feels to be king", Angella said, as she smiled back at him.

Queen Angella and King Micah both stood by each other, helping the people of Bright Moon, and enjoying the married life.They were so in love.Micah helped gather and train some of the best warriors in Bright Moon and in other areas of Etheria, to insure they had a good defense, in case the Horde should ever try to attack.The Horde was still not much of a threat, and Angella and Micah felt Bright Moon was one of the safest communities on Etheria.Micah did venture out to help fight, which worried Angella, but he always returned.He was confident that Etheria had the upper hand, and the Horde would just give up and go back to Horde World, where they came from.

On their second anniversary, Angella and Micah were still going strong.Madam Razz came over and volunteered to cook them dinner.Madam Razz and Broom set up a table outside on one the larger balconies.At dinner, they talked about how life was wonderful in Bright Moon, and they felt their kingdom was one of the few to one day conquer the Horde.After dinner, Micah volunteered to help clean up.Madam Razz tried to stop him, telling him it was his anniversary and he shouldn't have to do any work, but Angella her aside.Broom and Micah went inside to clean.Angella walked over to the railing and look out over the gardens that surrounded the castle.Madam Razz walked up next to her knowing the queen must have kept from going inside to talk to her.

"What is on your mind, Queen Angella?" asked Madam Razz.

"Micah and I want to have a child.We have been trying to a year, and still nothing.I am worried we might not be able to have children for some reason.I want a baby so bad", said Angella.

"Oh, deary my, have you checked with the royal physician at all?" asked Madam Razz.

"Yes, and she says we are both perfectly healthy and nothing is wrong.What if it is not meant to be?I want so much to one day hold my own child in my arms.Micah want to be a father, and I want to give him a child", said Angella, with tears in her eyes.

"Be patient, my dear.When the time is right, it will happen.I have never been a mother myself, but most couples I have known over the years did not really try.Don't try so hard.You'll have a child one day, and I'll come over and baby-sit once in a while", said Madam Razz.

"I hope you are right, Madam.I'll also remember that offer", said Angella.

"I love children, and what better parents can a child have than you and Micah", said Madam Razz.

"I'm sorry, Madam.I didn't mean to burden you with my problems", said Angella.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Angella.If you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always come to me", said Madam Razz, as she patted Angella on the shoulder.

Angella finally turned around away from the railing and faced Madam Razz."Thanks, Madam, you have been a dear friend.I feel better all ready", she said.

"Anytime, deary", said Madam Razz.

  



	2. Glimmer of Hope

# **Bright Moon's Glimmer of Hope**

** **

The following year, things started to get worse on Etheria, as word got to Bright Moon that the Horde had conquered several kingdoms and were planning on trying to take over Castle Bright Moon once more.Micah started to go out with his royal army and go to various kingdoms and help fight.Angella just stayed home, alone, fearing that one-day her husband might not return.King Micah was a warrior at heart, and Angella was honored that he was dedicated to helping to the people of Etheria whenever and however he could, but she couldn't help but worry that he could be hurt, or worse.

On the morning of their third anniversary, Queen Angella awoke to an empty bed.King Micah has gone off to fight Horde a few days before and had not returned.She walked over to the window and looked out, hoping she might see him return, but she saw no one.Her sister, Princess Hope, walked in.She just quietly walked up next to Angella and saw that she was crying.

"Micah's not back yet?" asked Hope.

"Something awful has happened.I just know it.This is our third anniversary, and he could be hurt or dead for all I know", said Angella.

"Angella, don't say that.Micah is a good fighter.You said so yourself.He'll be here", said Hope.

"I hope so", said Angella, as she turned around and then walked over to sit on her bed.

Angella laid her head on her hand.Hope looked at sister and said,"Angella, you don't look so good.Are you alright?"

"I am just tired.That's all", snapped Angella.

"Okay, I am just worried.That's all", Hope snapped back.

"I'm sorry, Hope.I just haven't been feeling very good lately.I am just a little nauseous.I'll be alright", said Angella.

"You should go see the royal physician.Micah has been gone longer than three days, and I have never seen you sick over it before, much less being moody and irritable", said Hope.

"Maybe I will go see her, but for now, could you please leave me alone?" asked Angella.

"Okay, but Mother was the one that asked me to check on you.She wants to know if you want any breakfast", said Hope.

"Maybe later.Right now I don't feel like eating", said Angella.

Later that day, King Micah did return, but he had a slight limp.Angella rushed to him before he even made it to the castle gate.

"Oh, Micah, you're hurt", cried Angella, as she embraced him.

"Angella, I would have made it sooner.I would have never wanted to miss our anniversary.We drove the Horde out of Thaymor, but I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped while running.It was a stupid accident", said Micah.

Angella kissed him and said, "I am just glad you're home".

"Me too.All I could think about while out there on the battlefield was being with you", said Micah.

"Come inside, Micah.Mother arranged a huge dinner for us", said Angella, as she pulled Micah's arm around her shoulders and helped him walk.

After dinner, Angella insisted that Micah go take a walk with her around the castle.The royal physician had bandaged his entire ankle up.Angella, knowing that it hurt Micah to walk, stopped by the lake.They both sat down on the soft green grass.The moons were only half full, but still cast enough light so they could see where they were going.Angella crept over to Micah.He lay on his back and Angella laid on her side next to him, leaning over him.She leaned over and Micah took his arms and pulled her in close until they were passionately making out on the grass.

Angella pulled back and said,"This is where we were when we got engaged".

"Yes, this place will always hold a special memory in my heart", said Micah, as he kissed Angella again.

Angella pulled away again and said,"Micah, please don't go off to fight the Horde".

"Why?I can't let my people suffer.I thought you were proud that I went off and helped others", said Micah.

"I don't want you to leave anymore.I worry about you.I don't want to lose you", Angella begged.

"Angella, I hate leaving you, but the Horde is a big threat.Those people need me", said Micah.

"I need you, Micah.Please, stay with me.I don't want our child to grow up without a father", Angella said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Micah was quiet for a moment.He then touched Angella's face and then started to smile."Child?Angella, are you?" he asked.

Angella smiled and replied, "Yes, Micah".

Micah's eyes lit up and then he kissed Angella on the forehead."Oh, Wow, we are going to have a baby.This is wonderful", he exclaimed.

"I had a hard time believing the physician when she told me today, but it has finally sunk in.We are finally going to have a child", said Angella.

"I'll stay here with you, Angella.I promise.I do not want to miss out on a moment of our child's life.I am so excited.I love you so much", said Micah, as he hugged Angella.

Angella, still holding onto Micah tightly, said,"I love you too, Micah.You are going to be a wonderful father".

"I have been waiting for this day to come.I knew there was a glimmer of hope out there somewhere that we would finally have a child", Micah said, as he kissed his wife.

"I want to spend tonight alone with you.Tomorrow, we'll tell Mother and Hope, and your father the news.They are going to be thrilled", said Angella.

King Micah did keep his promise, and he stayed in Bright Moon helping to build a better defense incase the Horde ever did decide to launch an attack and helping to take care of his wife, Angella.It had remained peaceful around the castle until the Horde launched a huge attack out of nowhere.Bright Moon was caught off guard, and King Micah barely had enough time to round up enough guards.Queen Angella just watched from the window, praying for a miracle that they could drive the Horde away, but their defenses were being destroyed.Princess Hope walked up and stood by Angella.

Angella buried her face in her hands and cried,"Oh, I can't watch this.I have to do something".

Hope grabbed Angella's arm and said, "Angella, you can't go out there in your condition".

"Bright Moon is going to be taken over, and my husband could get killed.I must do something", Angella cried as she shrugged Hope off.

Angella placed her hand on her belly and said to her unborn child,"I promise I will never let anything happen to your daddy".

Angella raised her arms in the air and looked up at the sky.Hope slowly backed away from Angella.She knew not to get in the way when her sister used her magic.

Angella cried out, "By the power of this castle and the Etherian moons, I command this evil be gone".

Angella was filled with such immense power as the moons charged her.She looked down at the Horde troopers and destructo tanks and shot rays of light downward.The machines were destroyed.Angella's power was so strong that no traces of the Horde robots or tanks were left.Angella started to feel weak, as her condition caused her to tire much quicker.The remaining Horde army began to pull back and retreat.Suddenly, Angella felt dizzy, and she collapsed.

Hope rushed to her side and cried, "Angella!"

Angella was non responsive.Hope tried to shake her awake, but she would not wake up.

Micah had been on the ground, seeking cover with a few of his guards when Angella's magic rays began to blast the Horde army.He got up and saw that the Horde had retreated.

"Angella did it!She saved our home!" cried Micah, cheering with his guards.

"That was too close", said one of the guards.

"Yes, I didn't think she'd want to try and use her magic right now", said Micah, as he dusted himself off.

Hope came running outside of the castle and ran over to Micah."Micah!Micah!" she cried.

"Hope, what is it?" asked Micah.

Hope grabbed Micah's arm and began pulling him toward the castle."Micah, it's Angella.She collapsed", she said.

"Oh, my god!" cried Micah, as he wasted no time rushing to be with his wife.

When Micah finally found Angella, she was laying in her bed, with Ezra, the royal physician, tending to her.Micah kneeled down beside Angella and held one of her hands.Hope stood next to him, her hands clenched to her chest. Angella was still unconscious.

"Oh, Angella, please be okay", begged Micah.

Ezra, very calmly, said to Micah, "She and the baby are going to be okay.She just over expended herself while using her magic and needs a lot of rest".

"Oh, thank god", said Micah, as he gently brushed some blond hairs out of Angella's face.

"I'll leave you too alone for now, but I'll be back to check up on her", said Ezra, as she nodded and walked out.

Angella started to stir.She turned her head toward Micah and opened her eyes.

"Micah, what happened?" asked Angella, weakly.

"You exhausted yourself while using your magic and collapsed.You drove the Horde away though.You and the baby are going to be fine", said Micah, smiling.

"Thank god the baby is okay.I can sense that she is all right", said Angella.

"You can sense the baby.Like how?" asked Micah, a little surprised.

"I don't know.It might be part of my power, but I can feel her emotions.When the Horde attacked, I think she sensed my fear and she was scared too.She is sleeping now", said Angella.

"Wow, and you said she", said Micah.

"Yes, I feel the tiny mind of a little girl inside of me.I have no doubt in my mind that we are going to have a daughter", said Angella, smiling.

"A little girl.A princess", exclaimed Micah, as he smiled back at his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"I had these feelings before, but I didn't want to tell you because I was not too sure, but these feelings grow stronger as she grows", said Angella.

"You really had us all scared, Angella", said Hope.

"I didn't mean to scare anybody.I only wanted to protect you and our home.I never meant to put the baby in any danger.I would have never forgiven myself if anything would have happened to her", said Angella.

"I know you would never do anything to jeopardize the life of our unborn child, but she is going to alright", said Micah, as he gave Angella another little kiss on the forehead.

Angella took Micah's hand and placed it on her belly."She's waking up.Can you feel her?" she asked.

"Oh, wow, this is so amazing.She must know that there is nothing to be afraid of anymore", said Micah.

"She knows her daddy is here to protect her", said Angella, smiling at her husband and gently touching the side of his face with the backside of her hand.

"It feels weird that in a few months I am going to be a father.I am excited, yet scared", said Micah.

"You'll be a wonderful father, Micah", said Angella.

"I hope so.I want to protect this child from any harm.She's our little glimmer of hope", said Micah.

"Yes, our little glimmer of hope", Angella repeated.

"I want to see the day come that we no longer have to worry about the evil Horde, but for now, I am going to make sure you are and our child are protected from that evil.I will not let anything happen to either one you", said Micah.

"I know you won't, Micah", said Angella.

"It is reasons like this why I am more determined to help drive them all this planet.I want our family to live in peace and harmony.You and the baby mean so much to me", said Micah, as he kissed Angella on the forehead and patted her on the belly.

A few months later, when the three Etherian moons were full, Queen Angella gave birth to a baby girl, Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon.King Micah was the first to hold his daughter.He nearly started to cry when the midwife placed the tiny newborn in his arms.He cradled little Glimmer in his arms, as she cried after taking her first breaths of air.

"Welcome to Bright Moon, little princess", Micah said to his new daughter. 

Angella was wondering if he would ever give her up, when he finally brought her over and placed her in her mother's waiting arms.Glimmer opened her big blues eyes and looked up both of her parents, wondering what to make of everything.She had pink hair, which was a common trait among people of Angella's race.Angella kissed her daughter on the top of her head.Glimmer closed her eyes and snuggled up to her mother before she fell asleep, almost as if she was bored with everybody already.Angella and Micah could hardly contain their joy over their new little baby.

Angella cradled Princess Glimmer in her arms and said,"Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"

"Yes, she is beautiful just like her mother", said Micah, as he tickled Glimmer under the chin until she cracked a tiny smile.

The next few days, Queen Angella and King Micah had several visitors.The residents of the kingdom of Bright Moon just adored the newborn princess.Madam Razz and Broom stopped by with some gifts for the new parents and a stuffed teddy bear for the little princess.

Madam Razz looked at the little baby in Angella's arms and said,"Aw, she is so adorable.You two must be so proud".

"Oh, yes, I wouldn't give her up for the world", said Micah, holding one of Glimmer's tiny hands.

Angella cradled Glimmer in her arms as she looked at with love in her eyes."I have been waiting for so long for this.It is just such a wonderful feeling to finally hold your baby in your arms", she said, as she took one of her daughter's little hands and gently kissed it.

After a few days had passed, Angella was glad to finally share a few moments alone with Glimmer.Micah was wandering around the castle making sure all the gates were secure and the night guards were on time for their shift before he had to retire for the night.Angella was in the royal nursery, nursing little Glimmer, as she rocked back and forth in a rocking chair.She felt in her heart that they were destined for something special.The strong bond she felt with her daughter was felt even before she was born.

Angella smiled at her baby and said to her, "I finally have you all to myself, Sunshine.I feel I am the luckiest woman in the world to have such a sweet little girl like you".

Glimmer finished nursing and started to fuss a little.Angella placed Glimmer on her shoulder and patted her gently on the back until she let out a little burp.Angella couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, you sound like just like your daddy when he hangs out with the off duty guards", Angella said, smiling her baby.

Glimmer was still crying.Angella cradled her in both arms and rocked her gently back and forth.She took a deep breath and started to sing to her little girl.

In her soft deep voice, Angella sang,"Hush my darling, don't cry my darling.The lion sleeps tonight".

Angella kept singing to her, until Micah entered room.Glimmer was just starting to close her eyes and fall asleep.

"I'm jealous", said Micah, as he walked over.

"Shhh! She's sleeping", whispered Angella, her fingers to her lips.

Micah knelt down beside Angella and just looked at Glimmer, admiring her.

"Why are you jealous?" whispered Angella.

"You never sang to me before", Micah said quietly.

Angella got up out the chair and carried Glimmer over to her little cradle, where she placed her in.Micah walked over and put his arm around Angella, as they both looked at their little girl, admiring her as she slept.

"She looks like a little angel", said Angella, smiling down at her baby.

"She certainly does.We should probably get some sleep before she wakes up again", said Micah, as he leaned over and kissed Glimmer goodnight.

Glimmer stirred a little.Micah covered her up with some warm blankets.

"Don't you wake her, Micah.You're going to be the one staying up with her until she falls asleep while I go to bed", said Angella.

"I wouldn't mind at all", said Micah.

"I know you wouldn't mind spending time with her, but tonight, I want you all to my myself", said Angella, putting her arms around Micah's shoulders and smiling.

"Well, in that case, I guess I won't wake her up", said Micah, as he smiled back at Angella.

Angella lead Micah out of the nursery.She stopped in the hallway outside of their bedroom and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Micah pulled back and asked,"How about you sing to me tonight?"

"If you really want me to, but you'll be begging me to stop though", said Angella.

"I thought you sang quite well, my queen", said Micah.

"If you say so", said Angella, as she kissed her husband again, and led him into their bedroom.

For the next few months, Queen Angella and King Micah had their hands full taking care of little Glimmer.Micah spent most of his time at the castle instead of fighting the Horde.He enjoyed spending time with his wife and daughter.Glimmer was the apple of her parents' eyes.Soon she was crawling and getting into things.Angella or Micah, whichever one was watching her that day, would be exhausted at the end of the day from chasing after her so much.Glimmer was such a bright and happy baby.Angella wondered if Glimmer had inherited any of her magic.She did not inherit her mother's large angel wings.It would be a few years yet until any magic that Glimmer might have gotten from her mother would actually surface.

Micah announced that many kingdoms not to far from Bright Moon had been invaded and taken over by the Horde.With the majority of Etheria's population starting to fall under the rule of the Horde, Angella and Micah began to worry that it was only a matter of time before they could successfully take over Bright Moon.Micah led his army out to help the other kingdoms as best he could.He hated being away from his family.Glimmer was almost a year old and learning how to walk.Micah was thankful that he was there when she took her first steps, and toddled across the floor from Angella's reach and nearly falling down into her father's arms.He picked Glimmer up and told her how proud he was of his little sunshine, a nickname that her mother and father both gave her.

With the Horde moving closer to Castle Bright Moon, Queen Angella didn't think it could get much worse until her mother, Isabella, fell ill.Princess Hope had been planning on leaving Bright Moon to help lead a small Horde free city.She wanted the chance to make a name for herself instead of living in her big sister's shadow.Her move was postponed when Isabella got sick.While King Micah worked to make sure the Horde did not invade Bright Moon, Queen Angella was busy taking care of her mother and little Glimmer.She and Hope spent most of their time at their mother's bedside.The doctors had done all they could to try and save Isabella.All they could do was pray, and hope that maybe a miracle would happen.

Isabella was weak, but she was still strong enough to hold her granddaughter in her arms.She had a feeling her time on Etheria was limited, and she wanted to spend as much time with Glimmer as she could.She just loved the little princess.Angella sat in her chair at her mother's bedside, watching her mother play with Glimmer.

Isabella ran her fingers through Glimmer's fine pink hair and said,"This hair color has been in our family for years.I was wondering when it would show up again.It is so pretty".

"I think it shocked Micah a little when she was born.He had never seen it before", said Angella, starting to laugh a little.

"I always thought Glimmer looked a lot like you, but I never realized she has Micah's eyes", said Isabella.

"Really?You think so?" asked Angella, smiling, and looking into Glimmer's eyes.

"Yes, she has the best of both of your features.She is going to steal a lot of hearts when she gets older", said Isabella, cuddling with Glimmer.

Isabella held one of Glimmer's hands and said to her,"I wish I had more of a chance to spoil you rotten, but I want you to know, that what ever happens, I will be keeping an eye on you and your mother.Be good for her.She is a wonderful queen and mother".

Angella tried to hold back her tears and she listened to her mother talk to little Glimmer.Glimmer would occasionally look over to Angella as if to ask what was going on.She looked so content in her grandmother's arms, not knowing or understanding why everybody looked so sad.

Isabella looked over at Angella and said,"Tell Micah I love him very much.I can't believe how I mistreated him early on, but he is the right man for you.He cares for you and Glimmer deeply.I guess I didn't want to lose my little girl.I'll always worry about both of my children".

"Micah understands, and now that I am a mother, I do too.You were only being protective of me.I feel the same way about Glimmer.Even when she is older, I'll always worry about her and want to make sure she is safe from any harm, especially with the Horde out there.Micah and Glimmer mean so much to me, and I'd be devastated if I lost either one of them", said Angella.

"I am getting really tired, Angella.I don't know how long I can hold up", said Isabella.

"Mother, don't say that.Please don't think that way.Hope and I need you", said Angella, tears steaming down her face.

"Hope is going to rule Horizon SkyTower.She doesn't need me and neither do you.You have Micah and Glimmer.You have your own life.You never did need me before.You have done a great job being a good queen, wife, and mother without my help.You have never disappointed me, Angella.I am so proud of you.My place is with your father now", said Isabella.

Angella lifted Glimmer out of Isabella's arms and held her close to her.Glimmer started to cry.Angella wiped away her own tears and cradled her little girl in her arms.

"Oh, don't cry, Sunshine.Mommy is going to be all right.I am just sad", said Angella, as she held Glimmer tight.

"Don't be sad, Angella.Be happy that I finally get to be reunited with your father.You must stay strong for this kingdom and your family", said Isabella, as she took her hand and touched Angella's face.

Micah walked in and came over to Angella.He and Angella kissed, and he put one arm around her shoulders.

"You three make such a beautiful family.Good luck to all of you", said Isabella.

"Thank you, your highness", said Micah.

"Call me Isabella, Micah.There is no reason to be formal with me.You are family", said Isabella.

"Thank you, Isabella", said Micah, smiling.

Glimmer was still getting fussy, so Micah lifted her out of Angella's arms.He held her for a while until she calmed down.

"You seem to have that touch of getting her to quiet down", said Angella.

"I'll go take her for a while, get her changed and fed, and then bring her back", said Micah.

"Micah, will you do me a favor and find Hope and tell her come here right away?" asked Angella.

"Yes, sure", said Micah, as he gave Angella a kiss and walked out of the room, carrying Glimmer.

Later that night, Isabella's condition grew worse and she was very close to dying.Micah, Angella, Glimmer, and Hope all stayed at Isabella's bedside.Isabella held the hands of both of her daughters, Queen Angella and Princess Hope.Micah stood a little bit away cradling Glimmer in his arms.

Isabella very weakly looked up at her daughters and said to them,"Remember, I love you both so very much.I am so proud of you.I'll watch over you from time to time.Please, take care".

"I will, Mother", said Angella, tears running down her face.

"I won't disappoint you, Mother.I promise", said Hope, as she leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Glimmer started to cry.Micah rocked her in his arms and said to her,"Hush, Sunshine.Everything is going to be all right".

Isabella closed her eyes and soon passed away.Angella and Hope stayed with her for a few more minutes, said their goodbyes, and then left the room.Angella walked into the nursery and saw Micah putting Glimmer to bed.She collapsed into his arms and cried on his shoulder.Micah held her tight.

"We should go elsewhere to talk so we don't wake the baby", said Micah.

"Yes", said Angella.

Micah and Angella left the nursery and went into their bedroom.They sat down on their bed.Micah put his arms around Angella as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This must be hard for you too, Micah.You miss your mother very much also", said Angella.

"Yes, all the time.I never knew her, but deep down I feel as if she is watching me.She died giving birth to me", said Micah.

"Micah, I am so sorry.As long as we have known each other, I guess I never knew about her", said Angella, feeling guilty that she brought the subject of his mother up.

"It's okay, Angella.For years I blamed myself for her death, but I realized it was her time.My father loved her very much.He told me stories about her.He said she held me before she died and told me how much she loved me", said Micah, starting to cry himself.

"I am sure she is proud of you, Micah.She has a wonderful son", said Angella.

"I sure hope so, sweetheart", said Micah, as he kissed Angella lightly on the forehead.

The next few months were hard for Angella, as mourned the death of her mother.Hope stayed for a little while longer at Bright Moon, making sure everything was all right before she would leave for Horizon SkyTower.Angella's started to come out of depression when the residents of Bright Moon held a small celebration for Glimmer's first birthday.Madam Razz and Broom came to the party.They walked over to Glimmer, who was sitting in a high chair outside on the balcony, as Hope tried to feed her niece a piece of her birthday cake.Micah and Angella stood off to the side, watching their daughter get lots of love and attention.

"Wow, you are getting to be a big girl, Glimmer", said Madam Razz, as she fussed over the little princess.

Hope tried to get Glimmer to eat a piece of the cake, but Glimmer turned her head, getting chocolate frosting all over her face.Hope was getting a little annoyed, as Glimmer looked at her and laughed.When Hope tried to wipe off her niece's face with a cloth, Glimmer moved her head from side to side.She squealed loudly, not wanting to cooperate.

"Come on, Glimmer.You're making a big mess", said Hope, as she failed at trying to clean her up.

Angella saw that Hope was not having much luck with Glimmer and walked over to the table.She lifted Glimmer out of her high chair and took the cloth from Hope.She cleaned off the frosting off Glimmer's face with no effort at all.

"You make it so easy, Angella", said Hope.

"I am her mother.I have dealt with much bigger messes than this", said Angella, as she nuzzled Glimmer.

"She is being a pain", said Hope.

"Not my little girl", said Micah, as he walked over and smiled at Hope.

Glimmer put her arm out toward Micah and squealed.Angella placed Glimmer in his arms.Glimmer wrapped both of her tiny arms around her father's neck.

"She certainly loves her daddy", said Angella, smiling.

"Oh, nothing is ever going to keep me away from my little sunshine", said Micah, as he kissed Glimmer on the top of her head.

Madam Razz walked over and put her hand on Angella's shoulder."I am so sorry about your mother, Queen Angella.She was such a wonderful person", she said.

Angella lowered her head and said,"Thank you, Madam Razz.We'll all miss her.At least we can all be happy to know that she is happily reunited with my father".

Glimmer started to get fussy.Micah tried to calm her down by tickling under her chin, but she just pulled away and shrieked.

"Somebody needs to take their nap I think", said Angella, turning toward Micah and Glimmer.

"I agree.She has had all this excitement and no sleep.No wonder she is cranky", said Micah.

Glimmer reached up and grabbed the crown off of her father's head.She started to put it in her mouth, when Micah pulled it away.Glimmer started to cry and tried to reach for the crown.

"No, this is Daddy's crown.You can have your own one day when you are older and not teething", said Micah.

"Glimmer, behave.Daddy doesn't want teeth marks in his crown", said Angella, to her rambunctious daughter.

Glimmer rubbed her eyes and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Are you tired, Sunshine?" Angella asked her daughter, as she stroked her pink hair.

"I'll get her changed and cleaned up", said Micah.

"Thanks, Micah.I'll be there later to tuck her in", said Angella, as she kissed both Micah and Glimmer.

Micah carried Glimmer into the castle.

"Wow, Queen Angella, you have him trained", said Madam Razz, laughing.

"I think he really enjoys being a father more than being a king.He just loves her.Glimmer is such a little daddy's girl", said Angella, smiling as she watched Micah walk into the castle.

"Well, I think Broom and I had better be heading back to Whispering Woods.The little princess needs her beauty sleep", said Madam Razz.

"Thanks for coming by.Stop by more often", said Angella.

"I will come by more often.You're little girl is getting so big", said Madam Razz.

"Yes, she is.It was only a year ago she was so tiny.They grow up fast", said Angella.

"Yes, they do.I have been around a long time, and I remember how excited your parents were when you were born", said Madam Razz.

"I always wonder what Glimmer will be like when she gets older.She has her father's sense of adventure.I think she will be a lot like him.I only wonder if she inherited any of my magic.In a few years, we'll know", said Angella.

For the next few years, Queen Angella and King Micah worked on building the castle defenses and getting others to join in their fight against the Horde.Angella realized that so many people depended on her and respected her, and she often wondered if what her father told her was right.He said she would lead the people into defeating the evil.She knew she whatever happened she could not give.Too many people depended on her.She then knew that she must keep a positive outlook on the future, or the fate of the planet could fall to the Horde.Bright Moon represented freedom and hope for the planet.Angella only hoped that Bright Moon was as safe as others perceived it to be.She found herself exhausted at the end of the day as she gave speeches to neighboring kingdoms trying to recruit people to join in their fight against the Horde.King Micah would often accompany her.They both regretted not spending as much time with Glimmer as they thought they should.She was just a toddler, and she missed her parents dearly.Angella and Micah hated leaving her with the nursemaid or sometimes with Madam Razz.They hoped that she would not think she was being neglected.

Queen Angella was walking through the garden surrounding Castle Bright Moon, noticing how beautiful everything was as the grass was green and the all the flowers were in full bloom.It was pretty quiet, as the daytime sky was clear and sunny.Glimmer, just four years old, was walking alongside her mother, occasionally running off pick flowers from the garden.

"Mommy, look at what I got", cried Glimmer, as she ran to her mother, handing her some flowers.

Angella leaned down and took the flowers.She hugged her daughter and said,"Oh, thank you, Glimmer, they are beautiful".

"I'm going to pick some more, Mommy", said Glimmer, as she ran off again.

"Okay, Glimmer, but don't leave my sight", said Angella, as she watched her little girl run over to some more flowery bushes.

Angella watched proudly as her daughter excitedly found flowers and picked them."Stay where I can see you, Glimmer", Angella called to her.

"Looks like we have a future gardener on our hands", said a voice.

Angella turned around and saw Micah."Micah, how did you know where to find us?" asked Angella, smiling as she hugged her husband.

"Intuition, I guess", said Micah.

"Daddy!" cried Glimmer, as she saw her father and ran to him.

"Sunshine!" cried Micah, as he put out his arms and lifted Glimmer onto his shoulders.

Micah galloped around the garden as Glimmer squealed with excitement.Angella watched as father and daughter enjoyed their time together.

Micah stopped and said,"Daddy's getting tired, Glimmer.I need to put you down".

"Aw, Daddy!" cried Glimmer.

"Maybe again tomorrow, sweetheart, but this horse needs rest", said Micah, as he lifted Glimmer up off his shoulders and put her down on the ground.

Glimmer ran off to a little patch of flowers.Angella walked over to Micah and put her hand in his shoulder.

"So full of energy and excitement.It saddens me to know that she is unaware and doesn't understand the danger that this family is under.I worry about her all the time", said Angella.

"I understand, Angella, but I will make sure our little girl is safe.The Horde is more desperate than ever to capture Bright Moon because we are looked upon to one day conquer the Horde.If Bright Moon is destroyed, then so are all those people's hopes that Etheria can one day be free", said Micah.

"Mommy!Daddy!" cried Glimmer.

Angella and Micah rushed over to Glimmer who was in the garden looking at a wilted flower underneath a bush.

"What is it, Sunshine?" asked Micah, looking concerned.

Glimmer took her hand and lifted the flower up, but once she let go, it collapsed back to the grounds.

"Why won't it stand up?" asked Glimmer.

"It doesn't get any sunlight, sweetie.Flowers need sun to grow, and this bush blocks all the light, so it can't get to the flower", said Angella.

"Can we give it sunlight?" asked Glimmer.

"I'm afraid we can't, dear.The bush is too big and blocks it from coming through", said Angella.

Glimmer looked sadly at the wilted flower.All the sudden, her hand started to glow.It startled her as it did Angella and Micah.

"Oh, my god, Micah, look at her hand!" exclaimed Angella.

A bright ball of light appeared in Glimmer's hand."Mommy!" cried Glimmer, starting to cry.

The flower started to respond to the light.It began to fill with color and life and grew to stand taller than the bush, allowing the sunlight to reach it.Glimmer cried and ran to her mother.Angella knelt down and held her little girl in her arms.

"Glimmer, don't be scared.You have magic like me", said Angella, filled with excitement.

Micah watched in amazement."Wow!That is incredible", he said, looking at the flower.

Glimmer looked at her hand where the ball of light had once appeared.Angella took Glimmer's hand and said to her,"You have magic, Glimmer.You have the power of light.There is nothing to be afraid of.You saved the flower.Look at how pretty it is now, and it is because of you".

Glimmer started to calm down.She looked at the tall beautiful plant now covered in several flowers in full bloom.She smiled, all proud of herself, but still kept looking at her hand, still shaken by everything.

"Our daughter has light powers, Micah", Angella said, turning toward her husband.

Glimmer still held onto her mother.Angella stroked her pink hair, trying to reassure her everything was going to be all right.

"I think this is amazing, but is she going to be all right?" asked Micah.

Angella stood up and lifted Glimmer into her arms.Glimmer laid her head down on her mother's shoulder.Angella brushed away the hair from Glimmer's face and kissed her on the forehead.

"She'll be okay.It just scared her, as it did me when I first learned I had magic.We'll need to get her trained, so she can use her light powers to the full extent", said Angella.

"We must keep this under wraps, because if the Horde finds out that our child has special powers, they'll be more determined to destroy us.They will see that the little princess could be a potential threat", said Micah.

"You're right, Micah.The thought that Glimmer may be a powerful force one day for Etheria scares me.I do not want our little girl out there with the Horde on the loose", said Angella, looking at Glimmer who had now calmed down and was resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"The thought scares me too, but this is amazing that she has powers.I always had a feeling there was something special about our little sunshine", said Micah, as he ran his fingers through Glimmer's pink hair.

After a few days, Glimmer had gotten over her shock of discovering her light powers, and was soon outside playing in the garden once more.Queen Angella had enlisted the aid of her little sister, Princess Hope to come by Bright Moon and help her train Glimmer properly on using her light powers.Hope had the same powers as Glimmer, but rarely ever practiced them until she moved out of Bright Moon and into Horizon SkyTower.Glimmer refused to try since she was frightened, but after a few lessons with her Aunt Hope, she felt more comfortable.Angella worried that with Glimmer being so young, she might use the powers when she shouldn't, but Hope reassured her that at her young age, her light powers were mostly harmless and undeveloped.She did recommend she try to use them often so they would be fully developed and powerful by the time she reached her teens.Hope felt that she never reached her full potential because there was never any reason to use them when she was young, being that the Horde was not around.

One day, while Hope was busy training Glimmer on her light powers, King Micah took the opportunity to spend a few moments alone with his wife, by inviting her on a walk.Queen Angella felt in that something was wrong.She looked into her husband's eyes and saw sadness and fear.They walked over to the shore of the small lake that they had shared so many memorable moments, such as when they got engaged and when she told him she was expecting.

Angella looked at Micah and asked,"Micah, what is wrong?"

"I am afraid I have to take off for a few more days.The Horde has invaded a kingdom not to far from here and I must go and fight", said Micah.

"I know I hate you going off to fight the Horde, but I can't stop you.I worry, but I am also proud that you are so brave", said Angella.

"This a dangerous battle, Angella.I want to lead our army into that castle and free its prisoners.If the Horde keeps up at this pace, we will have nobody to back us up in our fight and Bright Moon will fall", said Micah.

"It's worse than I thought, isn't it, Micah?" asked Angella.

"Yes, Angella, but you must keep our hopes up.You are the driving force behind Bright Moon, not I.You are a very respected queen.I may be king, but it is you who has roots in this kingdom.I am a warrior at heart, and I must help keep Bright Moon free from the Horde, for us, our people, and our little girl", said Micah.

"Oh, Micah, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Angella, starting to cry.

"Angella, everything is going to be all right.I have always returned before.I can't keep away from you and Glimmer", said Micah.

"Be careful, Micah.Please.I love you so much", said Angella.

"I love you too, Angella.I leave tomorrow morning", said Micah.

Micah and Angella kissed each other passionately on the lips for a few moments.Micah then pulled away and said,"I should go inside and say goodnight to Glimmer".

"Go ahead, Micah.I'll meet up with you in a few moments", said Angella.

Hope was playing with Glimmer in Glimmer's room when Micah walked in.

"Micah, hi", said Hope.

"How are you doing, Hope?" asked Micah.

"Good.I'd best be going back to Horizon SkyTower before it starts to get dark", said Hope, as she walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Hope.Have a safe trip back", said Micah, to Hope as she left the room.

Micah leaned down and picked up Glimmer.He held her in his arms.

"I think somebody needs to go to bed", said Micah.

"No, I don't wanna", protested Glimmer.

"Come on, Glimmer.I'll read you a story", said Micah. 

"But I'm not tired, Daddy", said Glimmer.

Glimmer rubbed her eyes and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Then why are you rubbing your eyes, Sunshine?" asked Micah.

"I don't know", replied Glimmer.

Micah carried Glimmer over and laid her down on her bed.He covered her up with a blanket and said to her,"I think you need your sleep, Glimmer.Daddy is going to bed too".

Glimmer did not protest.She lay on her side, with her head on her pillow, looking up her father.Micah gently brushed away the hair that was falling over her face.He knew he had to go off and fight the Horde in order to serve his people, but he hated to leave Angella and Glimmer.He kissed Glimmer lightly on the forehead.A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying, Daddy?" asked Glimmer. 

"Daddy has to go away for a few days.He has to go, but he is going to miss his little girl so much", said Micah, as he smiled at Glimmer.

"Where are you going?" asked Glimmer.

"I need to go out and make sure our home is safe and free of all those monsters out there", said Micah.

"Monsters?" asked Glimmer, pulling her blanket closer to her face.

"Don't worry, sweetheart.There are no monsters in Bright Moon and that is why Daddy needs to go away for a few days.He is going to make sure no monsters ever come to Bright Moon and scare his little girl", said Micah.

"Are you scared?" asked Glimmer.

"Yes, I am scared, Glimmer, but don't worry.Everything will be fine, and I'll be home in a few days.I promise I'll be back and give you a few horsy rides around the garden.I love you so much, Sunshine", said Micah, as he leaned over and kissed Glimmer on the cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy", said Glimmer.

Micah started to get up and said to Glimmer, "Goodnight, sweetheart.Sweet dreams".

"Goodnight, Daddy", said Glimmer, as she yawned and closed her eyes.

Micah quietly walked out of the room and ran in Angella in the hallway.He shut the door to Glimmer's room right behind him and then turned around and embraced his wife.

"Oh, Micah, I wish you didn't have to go", said Angella.

"Angella, I have been out fighting the Horde before, and I have always returned", said Micah.

"Micah, I have a bad feeling about this.I don't know why", said Angella.

Micah placed his hands on the side of Angella's face and saw the fear in her eyes."I will be back, Angella.I promise.I already promised our little girl.You have nothing to worry about.I am more determined than ever to rid this planet of the evil Horde.I want this to be a safe place for our family.I love you and Glimmer so much.You mean everything to me", he said.

Angella laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.Micah held her tight and tried to comfort her.He then pulled back and looked into Angella's eyes.He said,"I wish you wouldn't worry, Angella, but if anything does happen, please remember that I'll always love you and be there for you and Glimmer."

"If what happens, Micah?I don't want to think about that, but that is what I am afraid will happen", cried Angella.

"Please, dear, you must be strong.All I can ask is that you pray for our people and me.You are the Queen of Bright Moon and a wonderful one at that.You must stay strong for us and our little girl", said Micah.

Angella calmed down and smiled a little bit."Alright, Micah, you have made your choice, and I can't change your mind, but please be careful", she said.

"That's my girl", said Micah, as he and Angella kissed passionately in the hallway before heading off to bed.


End file.
